vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:P 名 言 っ て み ろ ！ (P Mei I t te Mi ro !)/@comment-68.9.245.17-20150901120008
Hi, I'm tongue pour listen Omewa another dog of Vocaloid songs? Monema flavescens even if Ke also struck us etc. I song I heard still! The Vocaloid P Min of you know Raomemo Still you note "I might say P name" Is the, it's a challenge! When's it Igube! ! Xenon P Uminuko P Ernie modified P boots P sunset P HANATEN P McCoy Cool breeze P blackout P weather P Smile P Mijipin P Fukazume P bass drum roll P Curly Sound 's P roar P KakiTaro black lily P Asahiro P mammary gland P multi-breath P Ina-chan Noisy P Peperon P Nashimoto P song's P Zhuhai P Nichrome P Mataoma P baked sweet potato P Ramune P celadon (improvisation electricity P) Gatera P Kid P etch P Matsuo P Knight P Inuchi P drool P moment P Mimiko P climb ↑ P Mothra P retardant P banana P dog tail P that sunfish is dead in the back of the house Imesora P Necho fool P Jasmine P tighter and tighter P Bitawan P Oichan P Te yellow strike P Tenten P Objection there P Otonara P sprouts P consecutive pitching P Renton P Putin P Lieutenant Teppuu P Negative-positive P Yuzuriha P beak P Fukushima P Daisuke P Icarus P eraser Xincheng P Akayaka P Funakoshi P foam P rear beast P kendo P Mikuchi~i P clown P Tai Fook P P sudachi Allier P noise P Asuka P Love Nofure P helpless P kefir P Soma P students ㌔P Beast P Rerere P butterfly P Nayuta P Yasuo P NAGOMI P Eccentric P P that can be family lock P carnival P Yamamoto New Sorenante P shooting Jam Uncle P Snufkin P Kuroshicho P Anmerutsu P adult serious P Maigoddo P nose Somen P Orejinaru P ● Terapikosu Cheetah Girl P Kowaremiku P streak P Agoaniki P is drunk but me P Sososo P You might say P name of the Mire ♪ Vocaloid say that Mire ♪ say ♪ Might say ♪ P name all it might say Mire ♪ say ♪ Shimapan P Wenosuke P candy P user P Nauroma P Hobonichi P cappella P Joimeka P Fry P Awa-ken P Sadamasa P Arctic P Cynthia P uncle P dream P Renfuru P Howahowa P Powapowa P Bokapera P bouquet P confession does not disappear P P P Asunaro Bosukete P Shaved P latchkey kid P Knuth P if Institut P Hirasawa P Shibashon P natural Zu Dodon P Editor P sheep P Earl P Akari p Chaos P Ogawa P Naopo Natsume P mirror P whistle P Comp P Yowane P live P and command Ameya P Eight Guniguni Zu Nyunyun P Reed Colle P pallet P sound of air leaking P plumage P Summer sky P Nikumiku P weed P Akayaka P Funakoshi P before swing P Tiny P Mikumin P Slip P silk P this tangerine Sorayuni P Shotaren P fruit (laughs) P cat worms P Hickey P Habanera P Origami P Nekosuke Mochibe P Metawaa P hangnail P space P Havens P Dusk P back Miku P stag P Municipal or Itachima P corner P Camelia black panther P Sanhora P Gachirori P random number P Tsunamayo P Xie Xie P companion length twisters P Solomon P Megaren P intro P Daisuke naive P Bokaomo Suites (laughs) P Yanaga also P theremin P Stripe P Someone P yellow-green P chicken P Sesame P Esprit P chorus P Tomorrow P Black hair Strong P You might say P name of the Mire ♪ Vocaloid say that Mire ♪ say ♪ Might say ♪ P name all it might say Mire ♪ say ♪ Onion speech P Crowe of P Otonara P-style barrel P Atsuzou kun Star Candy P Paprika P Sayokyo P evening drink P Lehman P Malkin Yunimemo P Lovely P bacon P Gently cormorant P mission chan deep blue P convincing P Doddo-me scoop sketch P green tea P Was Well - Zu P slippery P thunder P Butanige P lily N your P Futurism P warmth P Cosmin P Okame P posthumous P Masuda P Ilona P life P Sponge P kitten P Mikito P morning P nose hair P Tone deaf P apple chills P jellyfish P Yoshino P Milon P Look bad P Hitoshizuku P yogurt P Sayakanokai P Donfurai P Cocoa cigarette P P chaos potato P Nagato Mikuru P Tteyuu in missed P White Background P Ke P healing P brown sugar Pocky P Renaissance P Ren-kun and P Kekeke Nehanshika P clavier P tissue princess Thomas tofu Yumegu P P Ao P Iso P Singh P Uni P Juru P screw P Myumu P keep Poti P was over P Good P ass of P district P to Good Good Me P P P Chaa leek P window P saddle P bees (moving contributor) In Moi P Contact P rubber (singer) Eco. Nata P Pika P I P shaved P Una P depression P chapters P Giga P borrowed P diarrhea P peta P Lori P Jonah P Uta P halo P Ayu P fully automatic P Worldwide P landscape P Zan-kyo P deluge P composer P Illness P diagonally on the P nice Tsunde phosphorus P corner Jun P mishearing P one-cup P Manpower tank debris bastard P Wowaka KM boiler P ice potato P Morusu~a~tsu! ! ! P No anyway Mote Mr. Valentine P Chom P Lamaze P Soisoi P okay P Spectacle P Onyu P centerpiece P scourer P radio waves P Kagome P Little P Tanaka Kazuo Pando list P world reduction P South Mukio P sardines P Gotochi P full Mick P Morii Kenshiro Darvish P Ginger P solar eclipse P Frisk P Takakon P Bonorisu edge P prison P freezing not P Monochromatic P Gale P K. M Vu~oiraa P Kotoeri (♂) prisoner P Dryopteris Erythrosora P macho P Melancholy P sky blue P Ginnako soon P somehow P Terawarosu P Yarn P on human Shobo Ro rice Chie P chicken PV Wachine P Gros P Nyakuro pachira Hair bra P affair P Jigiru Seramyu P woven cotton particles P vacant P cod roe P Bites Is the P Messa P Hayaya P brackets P Chokopa auditory hallucinations (pastry) Terra Komuro P monologue P fully automatic (iii) P work to P meteor P Saito P Potato chips princess P Pinkurobo P Kashiwamochi P Bucchigiri P Mikunaru P Animator P Heineken P Sakuraneko adult buying P line P Java sparrow P Round P Hui Hui P Mowamowa P Hoehoe P Choi Walther P Bufferin P Passion P Temigura train P Mitsumori P Namonaki P umbrella P French P Hedoban P Awaawa p brother P Supariri P Sakaito P Sean P Hiro ☆ phosphorus Crystal P Nest P underdog P of Nishizawa's P lethargy P dragon lotus root P New Year's Day P Pihyara P plum P Bubble wrap P Pe~tsutan P Piroriro P Yuyoyuppe craft P Ieru P Heaton Kanimiso P Wriggle P Hafuhafu P iron P Furukawa P Pinocchio P Chari only N cracking Cooks P current boundary P Masuhiro P sea lice P Wandara P Yikes Cho functional beauty P cat ear P Kogauta P yandere P Lemieux Brill P red card P midnight P Famima P calipers ball P Night work P pants P Udon Geruge Fukakuboryou Pito~tsu P ruddle Melon tea P San-kagetsu P Evil P Tora P Nagi P Jeban'ni P Keturah P Travolta P Glue P Bocci Musca P unilateral P Mizere P Hiro P groove P, Me go P is P Hanada P coach P Curious shambles P Yu Shan downfall P Friend Wanted P Utata come to P P Second Life P Teikuon P P to understand a little late P P Mosomoso the P Faye P Surrealism correctly People of cupboard Shioani P pelvis P Hatchibotchi P here a narrow pit P Citric acid P Holon P add a border P skin P pumpkin P Mahime ★ P Yucha P P end-stage P frustration P relieved P Udon timer P of the of It's been said? ♪ It's been said? ♪ It looks could say P name of Vocaloid? ♪ It's been said? ♪ It's been said? ♪ P name P name of all Vocaloid It looks could say everyone's name P! ? Love? I want to also it back. . . . I still forget a person's objection?Here is the English lyrics that I translated feel free to edit it in.